Sakura's pregnant!
by berry-chan
Summary: Sakura is pregnant with Sasuke's baby! Sasuke's fine with it. I mean how hard could babies get? But it seems that dealing with the pregnant mother is the problem! SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Here's the story! Hope you like it! Read and enjoy.

----------------

-

-

-

The bright sunlight streamed through the open blinds and landed on Uchiha Sakura's beautiful face.

Sakura moaned and rolled over, landing on something (or someone) that was soft and warm.

The said thing said to her "Good morning Sakura, had a good sleep?"

Sakura incoherently mumbled a 'yes' and rolled over.

The said thing chuckled, but Sakura ignored it.

Wait.

Talking pillow?

Yeah right.

Someone was in her bed!

Sakura immediately sat up straight and turned to look at the _person_ beside her.

There he was.

Lying there on his side and looking as cool as ever with a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura managed to stutter out before realizing that she had nothing on her top except for her bra.

Letting out a weak 'eep' she grabbed her blanket and pulled it up to her neck.

Sasuke Uchiha let out a smirk before pulling her back into her arms.

"Lay with me. You'll get cold." the ever so great and mighty Uchiha Sasuke commanded her.

"B-but Sasuke-kun, why are you in my bed?"

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow and answered, "Can't husbands and wives sleep together? I mean, after all, we ARE married."

Sakura blushed at his answer. "U-umm Sasuke-kun? Did we do IT last night?"

Sasuke gave her his trademark smirk and replied, "Maybe we did and maybe not."

"Sasuke-kun! Tell me!" Sakura pouted cutely.

"Or what?" Sasuke replied, his smirk growing larger.

"Or else I'll hurt you like you've never been hurt before!" Sakura threatened.

"Fine, fine, I didn't do anything to you. I just slept with you, that's all."

Sakura's expression cleared.

"Oh. Okay then." She pushed herself out of her warm bed and started to get dressed.

"I'm gonna go to work okay Sasuke-kun? Take care!"

Giving him a peck on the cheek, Sakura headed to the hospital.

-

-

-

-

-

"Oi, forehead-girl!" Ino shouted to her friend "Emergency in room 135!"

Sakura came rushing out of her previous room and shouted back "What is it Ino-pig?"

Ino rushed up to meet her and replied, "A mother's giving birth and we need your help!"

Sakura rushed into the room and said to the nurses "Get the equipment ready."

"Hai."

An hour later, Sakura presented a small pink bundle to the mother and said.

"Congratulations! Your first-born baby!"

After leaving the room, Sakura joined Ino.

"Whew. That was the fifth baby today."

"I know! So many people are having babies. Have you and Sasuke thought about having one?"

Sakura blushed, thinking about the morning incident.

"O-of course not! Ino-pig, where did you get THAT question?"

Ino sighed "Well, you've gotta admit. You and Sasuke are the CUTEST couple in Konoha. I wouldn't be surprised if he screwed you."

"INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled, flushed red with embarrassment, "Sasuke-kun would NEVER screw me without my permission. But you and Shikamaru………………" She trailed on leaving Ino in thoughts.

"Well, Shika-kun and I slept together for sometimes and I'm PRETTY sure that we didn't do anything. But…" She pulled out a pregnancy kit, "let's just make sure." She said with a wink.

"WHAT? No way in HELL am I gonna do that! …………Okay. But you're going first!"

Ino shook her head at her friend's immature reaction, and stepped into the bathroom.

Moments later, She stepped out again.

"Negative." She said as she handed the Kit to sakura.

"Ino, this is stupid. I'm SURE Sasuke-kun didn't screw me."

Ino winked at her friend and replied "Better to be safe then to be sorry."

Sakura sighed and stepped into the bathroom. She did what she was supposed to do and looked at her results.

_Heh. I'm going to prove Ino-pig wrong._ But to her astonishment, the results said that she was………………………… Positive.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Dobe, why am I putting up with this?" Sasuke asked.

He was the ANBU captain and expected to be on some A ranked mission, but noooooooooo he was stuck sorting Raman boxes.

"Because I'm the Hokage and I have some very important stuff to be doing! Besides teme, you don't expect ME to sort out my own boxes do you?"

"Matter of fact, I do." Sasuke gave Naruto the Ultimate You-Should-Be-Afraid-Of-Me Uchiha Glare 1124 Combo.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't even notice. He was doing the important 'stuff'.

Yeah right.

Important?

My ass.

The dobe was sitting in front of the plasma screen playing _video_ games.

"Hey teme. Don't forget. Miso's on the left and pork's on the right. By the way, have you ever thought of fucking sakura?"

Sasuke's ears nearly exploded.

Him?

Fuck Sakura?

He wanted to yell at Naruto for saying such things, but an Uchiha is an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't scream, so instead, he said calmly "Yeah. I have. Why?"

"'Cause is you get her pregnant, you'll have to deal with her tantrums. Believe me. I've been through it and it was not pretty. Can you believe that even Hinata-chan has a bad side?"

"All girls have a bad side, dobe. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going home."

"oi," Naruto called out, "Don't forget the advice I gave you teme!"

-

-

-

-

Right when Sasuke opened the door, a blur of pink rushed up to hug him.

"Waaaaaaaah! Sasuke-kun, you won't believe this news!"

Sasuke nodded and pretended to listen to his wife as he picked up something to eat.

"…and then Ino-pig was all like 'I bet you're pregnant' and I was like 'no I'm not' and then guess what? I am. "

Sasuke almost chocked on his food.

"You're WHAT?"

Sakura took one deep breath and continued, "I'm pregnant."

"But…… I… we… WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE SEX YET!"

Sakura blushed a nice shade of pink. Sasuke-kun could be so blunt sometimes.

"Well, we MIGHT have had last night. "

"I guess we're going to keep it then." Sasuke replied.

Sakura ran up to him and flung herself in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna call all my friends, buy some baby clothes, and maube even set a new room up…"

Sasuke smirked, watching her going on with her rant.

I mean how hard could taking care of a baby get?

And dealing with a pregnant woman?

Puleez!

Nothing is too hard for an Uchiha!

Right?

----------

A/N

Like the story so far?


	2. Cravings?

Disclaimer: don't

Here you go!

Read and enjoy!

-----------

-

-

-

-

Ah.

As an ANBU member, Sasuke was always up early and got home late. He needed his (beauty) sleep ALOT.

Unfortunately for him, he was awoken by a soft voice.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke ignored it at first, but when the voice became louder and louder, he was forced to open his eyes and answer his noisy wife.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm hungry."

"Sakura, go to sleep. You'll get over it."

"Sasuke-kun! You're supposed to go down stairs and get me food!"

"Hn? Says who?"

Sakura pulled out the _How To Be A Good Husband_ magazine and pointed at an article.

"See? It says right here."

Sasuke pretended to look at the article and yawned openly.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you listening to me?"

Sasuke nodded sleepily.

"M-hm. Go make a sandwich if you're so hungry."

…

Silence.

Uh-oh.

And then.

"Waaaaaaaah! Sasuke-kun! W-when you married me, you said you'd do a-anything for me!" Sakura's voice reduced to a husky whisper. "N-now are you going back on that?"

Sasuke looked at his wife's teary face and sighed.

"Fine. Wait here. I'll get you something."

He shuffled out of his warm bed and reluctantly got up.

He fell half way down the stairs only to land on a pair of scissors.

_Gr. Damn scissors. Oh crap! I forgot to ask Sakura what she wanted to eat!_

Mentally cursing again, he got up and quickly made a sandwich.

Grumbling, he went back up stairs and thrust the sandwich to Sakura.

Blink.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, didn't I tell you? I wanted some strawberries covered in creamy milk chocolate!"

Grumbling and rolling his eyes, Sasuke went back down stairs to get the food that Sakura DESIRED.

Alas, Sasuke looked EVERYWHERE, the closet, the counter, and even on top of the microwave and still couldn't find it.

"Sakura, where are they?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh yeah! They're at the top of the refrigerator!"

Sasuke sighed. He was getting VERY impatient.

He stumbled back down the stairs and jumped up on to the counter.

He then looked at the top of the refrigerator. There it was! Put into a small basket, the strawberries laid there, untouched.

Sasuke grabbed them and hurried to Sakura's side.

"Here you go. Now I can go back to sleep."

"Uhh Sasuke-kun?"

_Oh no. Please don't say THAT ONE- _

"I'm not hungry anymore. Sorry."

_PHRASE. _

-sigh- "just go back to sleep."

"OK"

Ah. He lay back on his now cool bed, savoring the softness of his sheets.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard-

RIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG

Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

This day was off to a bad start.

-

-

-

-

-

"Hm? Why are you so bitchy this morning, Sasuke-teme?"

"Don't ask."

Naruto cringed. Judging from his voice, he did NOT get a good sleep.

"Is it Sakura?" Naruto managed to ask.

"Hn."

"See? I TOLD you not to get her angry! Now she'll pro-

"I DIDN'T get her angry, dobe. She just wanted something to eat."

Naruto started laughing hysterically.

"And she said she didn't want it anymore, right?"

"Hn."

"Well, just so you know, pregnant women always have food cravings and it will just go away. I advise you, stay away from her when she has her cravings."

WACK

"Ow! What was that for, teme?"

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

Blink blink.

"Was I supposed to?"

-sigh-"Nevermind."

-

-

-

----------

A/N Yay! I finally updated! Hehe Sorry about that. Would anyone like to check out my new story Do you believe in Guardian Angels?

Thanks. Suggestions appreciated.


	3. Valentine's day!

Disclaimer: Don't ask. Cuz I don't.

Hiya! Happy Valentine's Day, folks!

Read and enjoy!

----------

-

-

-

-

It's Valentine's Day.

You know.

The day with all the gifts, chocolates, flowers, and pledges of undying love?

Good thing you know then.

'Cause a certain Uchiha didn't.

Too bad for him, because his WIFE remembered.

-

-

-

-

-

With a groan, ANBU captain Uchiha Sasuke staggered towards his door.

He's been through some serious crap today and he was in no mood for his wife's rant.

Sasuke opened the door and the first thing that met him was a cute, pink-headed girl.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm sooo glad you're home! I got you something special for today!"

With a bright grin, Sakura got out a small pink package and handed it to Sasuke.

"Open it Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah." Sasuke glanced down at the package with utmost curiosity and started opening it.

There, in the small box was a silver wristwatch, engraved with roses and the words 'Only You'. Sasuke continued to stare at it. _Why did Sakura give me a wristwatch? Is this a special day?_

As if answering his question, Sakura asked him,

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke-kun! So… did you get me anything?"

Sasuke started back at her blankly. Before he could control himself, he replied,

"Huh?"

Bad move.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's mouth slowly formed a pout, and then to a scowl. Her big green eyes narrowed as tears started to form in them.

Sasuke braced himself. He knew there was going to be A LOT of shouting.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You've have _better_ have a explanation for why you didn't give me anything for Valentine's Day! This day is supposed to represent _compassion _and _caring_ which, of course, you HAVE NONE OF."

Sakura stomped to the couch and threw herself down, crossed her arms and continued to bawl.

Sasuke started to panic. He always hated it when she cried and lately, he seemed to have always been at the end of it. He went back through his mind and remembered.

_Ah. Of course! Today was Valentine's Day! No wonder people have been giving out notes to every one! Crap. How am I supposed to get myself out of this? Every body knows that you're supposed to give chocolates to your girlfriend! EVERYONE! _

With a deep breath, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and put his arms around her.

Sakura's face scrunched up and she screeched,

"Don't think that hugging me will get you out of this, Uchiha!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. It had taken all his manliness to hug Sakura, and now she was calling him by his LAST name?

"Listen here Sakura," Sasuke started, "I care the MOST for you and will do anything to make you happy. I'm sorry for forgetting the special day today and I promise to never do it again."

Sakura sniffed and looked at him.

"Okay… But that still doesn't change the fact that YOU forgot to get me a gift!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Then is this enough?"

Sakura let out a small gasp as Sasuke caught her lips in a feverish kiss. His mouth worked franticly, nibbling her bottom lip and begging for an entrance. Sakura opened her lips and moaned as Sasuke used his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Sasuke smirked and watched as Sakura slowly opened her eyes, face flushed, and lips red.

"Well, is it?"

Sakura flushed even more. She hated how his deep sexy voice made her shiver. She hated even more that he knew that she liked his kiss. Heck, why wouldn't she? Everyone in the village knew that he was the best kisser. Trying to control her heavily beating heart, she replied with in a barely audible voice,

"Ye… no."

Sasuke put on a fake look of hurt and pretended to be miserable.

"Aww. Did little Sakura-chan not like big Sasuke-kun's kiss?"

He watched in amusement as Sakura shook her head and stumble for words.

"What? N-no, of course not, I-I mean,… I j-just…"

Still smirking, Sasuke pulled Sakura off the couch.

Sakura shot Sasuke a confused look.

"Where are we going?"

"To the restaraunt. It's your Valentine's Day gift."

"O-oh."

"What's wrong baby? Cat got your tongue?"

"Sasuke-kun… Don't be a big meanie!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura was now a grown women and her body was proof of that. It's just that sometimes she acts a little too immature.

"C'mon Sakura. Quit slaking."

Sasuke heard her mumble a few words like 'asshole' and 'to hot for his own good.'

-

-

-

-

"Wow Sasuke-kun. This is a really good restaurant."

Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"I know."

He whispered to the waitress what he wanted to order. The waitress wrote down what he wanted and blushed when she glanced at him again.

Sakura was starting to get annoyed. Gawd! When were people going to understand that Sasuke-kun was HERS? HERS.

She shot him an angry look.

"Are you done flirting with her?"

"No. I was having a lot of fun before you interrupted."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smirked and put a arm around her waist and whispered huskily in her ear.

"Just kidding. You do believe me when I say that I only love you right?"

"Y-yeah."

Their ordered meals arrived and they started eating.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke turned his head to see what his wife was complaining about now.

"This strawberry has too much chocolate on it. It'll make me fat."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sakura, you're not going to get fat over a single strawberry."

"If you say so. If I turn fat tomorrow, it's all you're fault."

"Fine, fine."

_Women. They think they can get fat over a single strawberry. –pfft- right… as if she will. I mean, girls aren't concerned with their weight. At least, Sakura isn't._

Alas, our great and mighty Sasuke Uchiha was wrong!

-

-

-

-

-----------

A/C Thanks for all the gorgeous reviews! I hope this chapter wasn't too gooey.

Happy Valentine's Day!


	4. Oh My GAWD! I have to WHAT?

A/C So sorry! It took so long to update! Well, you know the drill: Read and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Uh-uh. Nope. Nada. I can speak Spanish!

----------------

-

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes.

"Guess what?"

Sasuke sighed and turned around to make his coffee.

"What?"

Sakura fake pouted and continued to pester him.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! Guess!"

"What, Sakura?"

Sakura turned her nose up and closed her eyes. Sasuke smirked at how immature she was.

"Humph. You're no fun." Opening her eyes again, she continued excitedly, "We're going to the beach next week!!!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly and a low growl formed at the base of his throat. It wasn't that he disliked the beach, but he _hated_ the way the males stared at Sakura in her two-piece bikini. He had to admit, Sakura _did _have a gorgeous body, but that doesn't mean that they have to stare at her THAT hard!

"Sasuke-kun? Are you listening?"

Sasuke's head snapped up. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Okay then!" Sakura jumped off the couch and grabbed her Juicy Couture tote bag. "C'mon, we're leaving!"

"To where?" Sasuke asked, baffled.

Turning her head back, Sakura looked at him in perplex. "To the mall, of course! You just said that you'd take me there to buy a new bikini!"

-

-

-

-

"Remind me why I'm here again." Sasuke growled. He was currently holding three bags stuffed with Coach, Louis Vuitton, and Kenneth Cole.

Sakura grinned. She was certainly putting Sasuke's money to an advantage.

"Hmm? What? _You_ were the one who agreed to take me to the mall." She turned around and blinked innocently. "Besides, we still have one more store to go."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened in horror and his whole body started shaking.

"Oh no… Sakura… Y-you're out of your mind!"

Sakura smirked deviously.

"Oh yeah!" She let out a maniacal laugh as she dragged Sasuke in to the store.

"No!" Sasuke let out a cry as he desperately searched for something to grab. To his dismay, the closest spectators slowly inched back, frightened by this crazy lady.

"Please, Sakura! Don't make me do this!" Sakura watched in sympathy as Sasuke tried to free from her monstrous hold.

"Come on Sasuke, I still have to buy my bikini."

_This was torture_, he thought, _Men shouldn't be ALLOWED to be drag in to a place like this!_

Alas, all Sasuke could do was listen the viewers giggle as they watched a grown man be dragged into… Victoria's Secret.

Bright scarlet flames licked his cheeks. He could feel the glare of the women behind him. Oh the shame! _What _would he do if he were caught waiting outside a changing room by his friends?

"Ta-da!" Sakura threw open the door and popped out with her arms over her head as if saying 'Surprise!'

Sasuke felt his mouth drop open. "I thought you said that you were going to try on bikinis, not _bras_!"

She was sporting a sexy rounded push-up bra. The cups scooped up her breasts, making them look rounder and fuller than they really were. Her cleavage easily pooped out and he could see the fine line where her breasts were touching each other. Mm-mmm! It was so sexy!

Sakura shrugged "I figured I could use a new bra. Besides, I thought you'd like what you saw!"

She twirled around, placed her hands on her hips and pushed her chest outwards as if she was offering it to the universe. She smirked not only when the other women were staring at her in envy, but also when she caught her husband blushing fiercely.

Sakura smirked at her own model pose.

"Like it? I wanted a darker color and a lacier bra, but I think this one's okay…. What do you think?"

"I think…" Sasuke slowly smirked. "That I like what I see."

Sakura giggled and blew a kiss to her husband. "Just as I thought."

She turned around and shook her butt at Sasuke while she walked.

Sasuke frowned. Sakura was heading to the back of the room, where all the bras and thongs were.

"Oi!" He called, cupping his hands to his mouth, "Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Sakura returned back a few minutes later with a handful of bras, thongs, and bikinis.

She took turn modeling each one, leaving Sasuke redder in the face.

"Why can't you judge yourself on how you look?" Sasuke said after Sakura modeled a revealing black lace bra with the matching thong.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at him.

"Who's going to tell me how I look?"

Sasuke jerked his head towards the door.

"The mirror."

Sakura giggled and then frowned. She turned around and inspected herself.

"But then it'll look like I'm checking myself out! All the other people will think I'm a lesbian or something!" she pouted some more. "Besides, I need a guy's word to tell me how I'll look in my bikini."

"A guy's word to tell you how you look? Why don't you just go and randomly find a guy?"

Sakura let her arms fall loosely by her side. "Really? You want me to do that?"

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms casually. "Why not? Go ahead!"

Sakura continued to gape at him, so he spoke again.

"That way you'll get the _honest _truth of how you look. I mean, I might not tell you the complete truth." Sasuke lowered his head and raised his eyes as if he was looking at her over the top of his sunglasses. "You know, if you were fat or something."

Sakura's glossy mouth hung open and her face started turning red.

"If I were _fat_?! Uchiha Sasuke! How dare you call me FAT!!!" Clenching her fists, she turned her heel and started stomping over to the doors. "Fine! I'm sure some _boy _would LOVE it if I asked them to --!"

"Wait! Sakura, I didn't really mean that!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Sakura believed him!

Sakura kept on walking.

Sasuke knew where this was going. Sakura was being stubborn and will keep on being stubborn.

"Come on Sakura-"

"NO!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"You are not fat!"

"You said that I was!"

"Well, I didn't mean it!"

Sakura paused for a second as if thinking it over. She shook her head and kept on walking.

"Sa. Ku. Ra."

"Wha-at?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. This was soooooooo stupid!

"I thought you said that you wanted to buy your bikini? Well then, you'd better hurry up--!"

"Ohmagawd!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke whipped around to find . . .

-

-

-

--------------------

A/C Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!

It's finally spring break!

Lay-tah!


	5. Wierd Neji?

_Standard disclaimer applied._

-

-

-

-

"Ohmagawd!!!" The ultra-feminine scream echoed through the store. Luckily, people were busy buying and looking through racks of clothing to notice.

Both Sakura and Sasuke were startled, though. They had been extremely close to the unholy screech. What on earth could've made the noise? Was it human? Sasuke certainly didn't think so. However, Sakura seemed to think otherwise.

"Ino-pig?! What're you screaming about?" Sakura rubbed her ears and shot Ino an annoyed look.

Oh, so the person was _Ino. _Tch, figures. Who else could've had a voice as loud as hers? Well, Sakura didn't count. Okay, Hinata doesn't count either. (When you make her really, really, REALLY mad.)

"Look!" Ino screeched while pointing at Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So what? Sasuke-kun's with me to judge on how I look."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "You go to _him_ when you can come to _us_ for help?"

Sakura looked confused. "Who's 'us'?"

Hinata stepped out from behind Ino. "H-hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san," Hinata looked down bashfully at her feet. "Ino-chan dragged me here to try on some clothes for the party."

Ino grinned and shoved Hinata playfully. "C'mon Hinata! We have to find you something that's gonna make Naruto's eyes pop out." She raised her fist and winked. "Show him what you're made of!"

Hinata blushed more and looked up from the ground. "Ano, what about Kinoshi-kun?" Ever since Hinata had Naruto's baby, Kinoshi, she talked nonstop and worried endlessly about him.

Ino waved her hand in the air. "With his father, duh!" She turned back to Sakura before Hinata could say anything else.

"Anyhow, I wasn't talking about _you_," She poked Sasuke's chest to emphasis her point. "I was pointing at Neji."

Sasuke shot Ino an incredulous look and snorted. "Yeah right. Hyuuga? What would he be doing her-?"

"Whoa! Holy crap!" Sakura's eyes widened, "Neji-kun's really there!"

Sasuke turned around and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Hyuuga Neji, the proud byakugan user, was standing about 10 feet away from them. He was holding a lavender bra in his hands and staring at it in concentration. He seemed to be deciding between something.

Sasuke cupped his hands to his mouth. "Oi! Hyuuga!"

Neji instantly froze. He slowly turned around. Lavender met onyx. Time stopped. Sasuke smirked. Neji frowned.

Neji slowly stepped towards them showing no indication of humiliation for holding a bra in his hands.

"Uchiha, Sakura-san," He nodded to both of them, "it's nice to see you two here."

Sakura nodded happily. "It's nice to see you too, Neji-kun."

Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura so she was blocked from the view of Neji.

"I have a valid reason for being here. What's _your_ excuse?"

"It's my anniversary with Tenten. I came here to buy her a present." He looked at Sasuke lazily, "Isn't that valid enough?"

"What, you planning to fuck her all night?" Sasuke asked. Neji turned a bright shade of crimson. Sakura was mortified.

"Sasuke-kun! How dare you ask such an embarrassing question!" Sakura turned and bowed to Neji. "I'm sorry. Please excuse my _husband's_ rude outburst."

Sasuke pushed Sakura back up to a standing position. "Don't bow to the likes of him."

BAM!!

Next second, Sakura was seen dusting her fist and stepping on a bloody Sasuke.

Ino decided to butt back into the conversation.

"So… Neji,"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Ino continued. "If it's your anniversary, why don't you buy Tenten something like flowers or candy?"

Neji shook his head. "Tenten's allergic to pollen, and giving her candy's too cliché. That's what every couple does. I want to give her something unique, something that she'll never forget, someth-"

"-that'll make her want to screw you." Sasuke finished with a smirk.

BAM!!

Down he went again.

Hinata knelt down to where Sasuke was and poked him a few times with her finger. She looked worried.

"Um, Sasuke-san lost a lot of blood… Is he dead?"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other. "He'll live." They said in unison. Hinata still wore a doubtful expression.

"Ahem." Neji cleared his already clear throat. "It's getting late. Err, I'll be going now." He slowly backed away. When he saw that the girls were not going to stop him, he broke into a full run, stopping only to pay for the lingerie.

"Wow." Sakura commented when she saw how fast Neji could run.

Ino sighed and shook her head. "They are boys, you know. That's how they are."

Hinata nodded her head. "True… Plus, he's a shinobi."

"Uh-huh." Sakura prodded Sasuke's limp form lightly with her toe. "What're we gonna do with _this_?"

Ino looked at Hinata. Hinata looked back. They both dashed off.

"Not my problem!! See ya, Sakura!"

"H-hey! Wait! I can't drag him back home!!! He's too heavy!" Sakura called out to her friends.

Hinata sniffed and wiped away fake tears. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan! Ino made me do this! It's not my fault!" She secretly smiled to herself. Ino looked proud.

"My little Hinata-poo finally grew up! She learned to lie!"

Sakura, being the gullible one, and not hearing Ino's comment, believed Hinata.

"It's okay. I'll just blame Ino-pig!"

Ino looked at her friend. "You know that we're still leaving!"

"Tch," Sakura muttered, "some friends." She looked down at Sasuke. "C'mon Sasuke-kun, wake up!" Sakura gently pushed him. He didn't move.

"Sasuke-kun! Now you're being a stubborn, attention craving, ego-maniac!" Sakura looked down again. She could've sworn she saw Sasuke smirk.

Why, that plotting little… Well! I'll show him that Sakura Uchiha is not somebody you can toy around with!

She dusted her hands and pretended to look forlorn.

-sigh- "Poor Sasuke-kun! And I was thinking about baking you a nice, ripe, TOMATO PIE!!"

Sasuke bolted up faster than a… than a… well, let's just say that he bolted up really fast.

"T-tomato pie???" His whole face lit up. "Sakura?" Sasuke looked to his left and right, but Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

-

-

-

-

"Sakura!" Sasuke banged open the door and rushed inside. Sakura jumped up a little in surprise, but didn't give any recognition that Sasuke was there.

"Aww. C'mon Sakura!" Sakura shook her head and made a little 'humph' sound.

Sasuke sighed and sat down next to her. "Babe, you're not _mad_, right? I mean, what did I do?"

Sakura scowled and looked up to him.

"Oh, yeah, sure… you didn't do anything. Except for making me feel stupid!" She glared at him. Sasuke looked back with a dumbfounded expression. Sakura scowled and looked away.

"Babe, look at me." This wasn't a plead. It was a soft-spoken command that instantly demanded attention. Sakura didn't. Sasuke reached up and gently tilted her chin, so that she was facing him.

"I'm sorry if I had hurt your feelings. I thought you knew that I was teasing you. Just say it, and you know I'll stop."

Sakura's green orbs watered a little.

"I-I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I didn't mean o-overreact, but these d-days have been hard on me." The rest of her words were muffled out by Sasuke's chest. Sakura sobbed harder and leaned in to Sasuke's embrace.

Sasuke finally let go of her. "You okay now?"

Sakura sniffed and gave him a watery laugh. "Yeah. I think so." She then brightened. "Why don't I go and make you a tomato pie?"

Sasuke smiled. "Sure."

Even as Sakura left with a smile on her face, she was left with an uneasy feeling.

Sasuke's smile didn't reach his eyes.

-

-

-

_Thanks to all of you readers… God bless you all!_

* * *

A/C Hey! It's nice to be back again. Sorry that I haven't been updating. After I re-read this chapter, I felt that I hadn't put my best effort in…

TTYL,

Berry-chan


End file.
